The Reestablishment of Order
by xdninja05
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts is over but reestablishment of the ministry will take a while. Death Eaters still are at large and Harry wants to return to Hogwarts for his seventh year for more than one reason, Fawkes has also reappeared as he promised to Dumbledore and Harry is in for a surprise when he does. Can Harry and Ginny's new bond help them through the challenges of life and love
1. A fallen hero and a rising coward

**I do not own any of the original characters they all belong to J. . As well Remus and Tonks are still alive, I have yet to decide if Sirius is as well but I will leave that for another time.**

Remus leaned against the banister at the bottom of the Grand Staircase. Not even his monthly transformations drained him as much as this fight. He allowed more of his weight to lean against the banister as he sighed in exhaustion. Against his instincts Remus found his eyes closing as he began to think. His mind wandered back in time as he surveyed the destruction and dismay in front of him. The castle was devastated and in ruins. Ever since the wedding the war became harsher and seemed to be a losing battle. Each passing day seemed to bring more news of death and missing allies. The three most important allies had been missing ever since they left Grimmauld Place. Each day caused Remus to worry more and more. He knew how Harry was when it came to protecting his friends and it was only a matter of time before he intercepted a curse for Ron or Hermione. Luckily it did not come to that. The Battle of Hogwarts was chaotic, spells were fired in every direction and it was hard to tell if a friend or foe was hit. The worst part was, in Remus's mind, tied between the intermission when they discovered the bodies of their loved ones, and when Hagrid carried Harry's body to the castle. Remus cringed at the thought and hastily suppressed it. Only when he did suppress did another memory return. He just ducked a killing curse and was about to strike back when he heard a voice that sent chills and hope at the same time.

"Moony behind you!" was all it said giving him enough time to drop to the floor as another killing curse sailed over him. Remus had not heard that voice for almost seventeen years and still could not believe he actually heard James. The first time he heard that voice it was protecting him from Snivellus, that slimy git. Sirius and James were always there for Remus even after they learned of his problem. They were his first friends who were not scared of him being a werewolf and actually risked their lives to become illegal animagi to help during the full moon. A tear slowly fell down his cheek before he brushed it away. _'If only we never became friends with Wormtail. It makes perfect sense that his form was a rat after what he did to Lily and James.'_ He clutched his hands tightly and sighed once more.

Remus was jostled out of his thoughts as he heard a shout and reflexively drew his wand a turned towards the staircase. "HARRY, FUCKING, JAMES POTTER!" was all he heard before even he backed away in fright, not even the Imperius curse would force him to get in the middle of what was occurring.

Harry rose slowly from the Shrieking Shack. His wand gently levitated the body as he cast a concealing spell so no one could see who it was; it was not quite time to release this information. Tears continued to stream down his face as he made the slow path back up to Hogwarts. Harry looked at what had at once seemed like a dream and then a home to him. Multiple pieces of the castle had collapsed and many chunks of rubble now littered the ground. Voldemort was now dead and all of his Horcruxes as well, but something still seemed to be bothering Harry. He shook the thoughts out of his head as he carried on with his task. He finally made it to the entrance hall and stopped as he saw all the damage. Bodies were against the walls with loved ones surrounding them. Harry's eyes wandered to the Great Hall and saw a sea of red surrounding a body. His body visibly tensed as he remembered that Fred had died in this fight. His eyes lingered on the smallest red head, Ginny, when suddenly he felt a pain and emptiness erupt in his chest. It spread through his body as he struggled to turn away and continue up the Grand Staircase. Before he was completely out of view Ginny saw him and began to silently follow.

Harry followed the corridors as if in a trance before he reached the stone gargoyle again. Instead of asking for the password the gargoyle simply allowed his admission and Harry passed through. He removed the spell while laying the body on the Headmaster's desk all while never taking his gaze off of the late Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. After the body was resting on the desk Harry gently cleared his throat to gain the attention of his late mentor. Albus awoke with a shock at who was before him.

"Ah, Harry I was beginning to wonder when you would come back to see me. Though if I may say I thought that you would have a happier demeanor next time I saw you," Albus stated while gazing into Harry's eyes. Even through a portrait his eyes seemed to penetrate through Harry. The portrait turned to the desk as his eyes saddened, "It seems Severus did not survive the battle. He was indeed the second bravest man that I have met; the first of course is standing before me." Harry shuffled uncomfortably before drawing a chair to sit in. _'This is going to not make him proud,'_ Harry thought as he cast his gaze down to the ground.

"Sir I would not consider myself brave at the moment all I want to do now is run away from this, all of this. So many people died, many of them by my hands, and there is no way in bringing them back," Harry sighed as he put his face into his hands. The feeling from when he saw Ginny before reappeared and Harry shook visibly from fighting the urge to get up and find her.

Dumbledore's eyes pierced Harry's again as he opened his mouth to speak, "Alas, Harry there is one thing that I have still failed to tell you. It is something that Fawkes has been aware of ever since your second year at least. His assumptions were confirmed last year though and unfortunately he has made me unable to tell you. Even in my death his phoenix magic has bound my tongue on the subject. I do believe he will arrive back at Hogwarts in a moment or so now that Voldemort is no longer with us."

Fawkes appeared in a burst of flame and gave out a jubilant cry as he landed on his perch. Instead of looking at Harry or the portrait Fawkes focused on a corner of the room as he tilted his head in thought. With another cry Fawkes swooped into the corner while grabbing an invisibility cloak causing both Harry and Dumbledore to look surprised. An awestruck Ginny was standing in the corner looking furious.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, I was wondering why Harry had not come here with you like I requested. That also answers my question about the Hallows. But onto other business I am afraid. I do not know how long my bond with Fawkes will remain to this portrait so we must act fast. Harry since Tom died have you felt different, especially around, certain people?" Harry looked up awestruck at how perceptive Dumbledore still was and simply nodded before carefully glancing at Ginny, the feeling rose much more as he fought the shaking. Dumbledore nodded to Fawkes before he disappeared in a flame. "Though I am no longer your Headmaster I request that you both please come back here tomorrow there is much to discuss."

Harry nodded before running out of the office and leaning against a wall. The tremors began to fade and he caught his breath and continued to the top of the Grand Staircase. Just as he was about to take a step he ducked and saw an all too familiar spell fly past him followed by the one voice that would always throw him off guard. He cringed as it shouted, "HARRY, FUCKING, JAMES POTTER!"

Ginny saw Harry in the Entrance Hall as he quickly slipped away. She went over to where he last was and noticed his invisibility cloak. After donning the cloak over herself she carefully followed Harry into the Headmaster's Office. She was amazed at all the instruments that lay in cabinets behind the desk and silently shuffled over to the closest one. She looked into the basin on it and saw what looked like a silvery glow and images inside. A second later and Ginny was witnessing what appeared to be Snape's memories. She jumped in surprise as she thought she saw a younger image of herself but listened and learned that the girl's name was Lily. Something about that name seemed familiar to her but the memory began to change so Ginny pushed the thought to the side. The girl was being comforted by what looked like a young Snape after what could only be her sister called her a freak. His words were quiet and Lily quickly calmed down.

Again the memory changed only this Snape was considerably older. What was even more surprising was that Dumbledore was holding his and at Snape's heart. Ginny listened as Snape begged to protect whoever the prophecy was about and Ginny suddenly gasped at what she was listening to. Snape was the Death Eater who told Voldemort about the prophecy. This time Snape was walking up stairs and went into what looked like a nursery. There on the floor was what looked like an older version of her. She stood questioningly until she heard Snape's cry of despair as he grabbed hold of the woman and sobbed. Behind them stood a baby who was crying, just on the baby's forehead was a lightning shaped scar. Ginny gasped as she pulled out of the memory and stood in the corner of the room. _'The woman Snape was cradling was Harry's mother,'_ Ginny thought as she shook her head. After a minute she readjusted and heard a voice, but not just any voice it was Harry's voice, her Harry.

"Sir I would not consider myself brave at the moment all I want to do now is run away from this, all of this. So many people died, many of them by my hands, and there is no way in bringing them back," Harry stated as he looked into his hands. Ginny wanted more than anything to pull his hands away and tell him it was not his fault but by doing so she would expose herself. She began to notice a feeling as if she was being gently tugged in Harry's direction. After some time there was a blinding light as Fawkes entered. Ginny seemed confused as to why she was the center of Fawkes' attention and had no time to react when he pulled the cloak off of her. Ginny was furious at being caught and her face almost matched the color of her hair.

But the color faded when she was noticed by Dumbledore. He requested Harry to bring her? Why had he not done it? What seemed like a matter seconds later Harry ran out of the room leaving an awestruck Ginny while Dumbledore simply chuckled. "Miss Weasley it will seem that your Harry has been avoiding everyone, even you. I warned him that he shouldn't but it seems like he needs someone to see reason. I trust that you can do that, you have always been the one who could make him see reason."

Ginny pulled out her wand as she raced out of the office. She was going to find Harry and give him a piece of her mind, or at least of her Bat-Bogey Hex. As she found him at the top of the staircase she muttered under her breath just two words, "VESPERTILIO MUCOS."

**A/N- So I have not written a fan fiction in a long time and I have not finished one ever but I am confident on this one. The two key reasons is the fact that it is Harry and Ginny which will motivate me and the fact that I have a few pages of plot written in a notebook. The one thing that I can't decide on is a name so I'm sorry if the name is uninteresting. I am also aiming to have much longer chapters and just could not seem to find a good area to stop this chapter so I stopped it here. Please R/R it is much appreciated :D**


	2. Death and Bonds

**A/N- Before I start this chapter I want to thank Batmarcus for helping with proof reading and other suggestions.**

Harry turned around as he saw the Bat-Bogey fly past him. There was only one person he knew who could cast that hex. Despite just killing Tom, Harry shook in fear from the anger and power that seemed to radiate off of Ginny. Before Harry could blink another hex flew towards him and he was just able to pull out his want and deflect it. He backed down the staircase as Ginny prowled forward continuing to cast hexes as she began to speak. "Why did Dumbledore want you to bring me to see him? And why did Dumbledore expect you to be happier? Why did you happen to not tell me? I saw you look at me in the Great Hall, you knew I was there so don't you dare say you couldn't find me!" Ginny's attacks increased in speed as she grew angrier. After many months of not seeing Harry he was treating her as if she was a kid again. This wasn't her Harry and she knew it.

Harry continued to just deflect her spells as they stepped into the Entrance Hall; a crowd was now starting to form as the spells began to increase in power and ferocity. _'Knowing Ginny she could go on for half an hour before beginning to feel exhausted and that's without her being upset. I can't attack her either… I would never forgive myself if one of my spells hurt her.'_ Harry thought quietly as he strengthened his shield spells with each casting. To his dismay Remus was watching him with a mixed look of horror and amusement. Harry made a quick note to get revenge before Ginny spoke up again and drew him out of his mind.

"Are you going to answer me you arse?!" Ginny's face grew redder but Harry noticed something else, something he hardly saw from her. Even from this distance Harry could see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes and his heart throbbed in pain. The distraction was enough for him to forget to raise his shield again as he was hit by Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex. Harry was blasted off his feet from the intensity from the spell and instantly felt the effects. It felt as if something was clawing out of his nostrils and gasped as he saw the wings of bats unfold and attack his face. To his relief the spell faded quickly and he sat up and looked as Ginny, who to his surprise had lowered her wand.

He slowly rose and hesitantly walked towards Ginny before he was a few feet in front of her. Harry was able to see the steady stream of silent tears flow down her cheeks. His gaze lowered as he finally took a look at the rest of her. She was covered in scrapes and cuts, dried blood covered her torn robes as well. Harry blushed a little when he noticed she became curvier. He brushed those thoughts aside as he reached towards her and gently wiped her tears away. "Gin…" he whispered softly while looking into her chocolate brown eyes. He cringed at how haunted her eyes were, the pain seemed to flow from their depths. Even after all this time her eyes still stopped him in his tracks. His body tensed as he remembered the last time they were this close. He closed his eyes as he remembered her tender kiss on his birthday and the promise he made to her. His eyes opened wide in shock as he remembered that promise.

**Flashback**

Harry looked down at Ginny's quivering lip and knew that her tears were close to coming. Ginny wasn't one to cry often after growing up with six older brothers. She blushed deeply as she gazed into his emerald eyes before wiping tears away. "I know I shouldn't be crying on your birthday Harry," she sniffled as she held is hands and blushed deeper. "It just upsets me that you are going to run off and fight against Voldemort soon. I think you will forget me and only remember me as some silly girl." She gave him a half-smirk while trying to mask her growing despair and sadness.

Harry cringed as her words came out, "Ginny there is no way that I would ever think of you as a silly girl, I never thought of you that way." He shuffled his feet as his face began to blush, "I just wish that we had started dating before my sixth year. You are so confident, daring, funny, caring, kind, loving, and… beautiful." His voice wavered at the last word and he knew for sure that his face was as red as her hair. "Close your eyes," he whispered gently into her ear as he smelled a familiar scent. It was her hair, or more importantly the scent of wildflowers. It was this scent that had calmed him so many times last school year. It was this scent that made it even harder to leave her. As Ginny closed her eyes Harry summoned a tiny box from his rucksack and opened it as he told her to open her eyes. She cast her eyes down and saw a pair of rings inside.

Ginny's gasp was quite audible and Harry was relieved that he cast Muffliato before entering her room. "They are called promise rings. Muggles give them to each other when they promise to become engaged later on. These two were my parents… My father got them because he knew my mum was muggle-born and would appreciate them." He lifted the smaller ring which had a doe engraved surrounded by peridots. "I promise that after I defeat Tom Riddle that I, Harry James Potter will come back for you, Ginevra Molly Weasley." He slid the ring onto her finger and it magically adjusted to her size. He lifted his ring, which had a stag surrounded by emeralds and placed it on his finger. "It looks nice on you Ginny," Harry said after a few minutes.

"Oh Harry! I… I… I will wait for you as well." In a flash of red Ginny was snogging him like he never was snogged before. There was so much passion and love exchanged as Harry's hand went under the back of her shirt and held her back. His other hand wrapped itself in her hair as he returned her kiss even more. They occasionally stopped for a short breath but quickly pulled each other closer as they returned with another kiss. After what seemed like an eternity they were broken up by the sound of Ron yelling at them.

Harry broke free from the thought as his eye fell upon Ginny's hand. The ring was still there and that brought some hope to his mind. _'Maybe she will still accept me, even after everything I have done,'_ he thought as he looked back up into her eyes. Ginny opened her mouth to speak but was instantly wrenched from his arms by a powerful spell. The word reverberated through the room, "CRUCIO!"

Harry watched in horror as Ginny flew from his arms and landed on the ground writhing in pain. Harry's mouth was open in shock and many thoughts flew through his head. He tried to snap out of it and look for the cause of this. _'This shouldn't be happening. I killed Tom there should be no more pain and suffering, at least not for a while.'_ As Harry searched he instantly found the all familiar sneer of his rival.

Draco lifted his wand higher as he intensified the spell on Ginny, "Look what we have here Potter. It looks like your whore can withstand the Cruciatus Curse quite well. I wonder how long it will take before she cracks like Longbottom's parents." He focused on the spell more as Ginny cried in pain. Harry's knuckles turned white as he gripped his wand and held back tears. _'How can this be happening? I can't be losing her now,'_ he bit his tongue as thoughts raced through his head. The first was of Ginny the first time Harry went to King's Cross, she was so shy back then. The thought transformed into her lying in the middle of the Chamber of Secrets, cold and pale. Harry shook his head again as he remembered worrying about her during the attack at the World Cup. Each thought became worse and worse.

Draco sneered as everyone was too shocked to do anything. _'This is all too fun,'_ he thought sadistically as he turned back to Harry. "Maybe I should kill her like that old house elf of mine. I heard he made a good dart board for my aunt's knife." Malfoy snickered as he withdrew a dagger from his sleeve and walked slowly towards Ginny. He released the curse as he picked her up and held the knife against her throat.

"Come on Potter. Don't you want to save your Weasley whore? Should I show her what a real man is like in the sack?" Draco looked at Ginny in disgust as he threw her to the ground making her land in a compromising position. "Or is it that you are not man enough to prove yourself to her?" he snickered again oblivious to what was occurring in front of him.

Harry winced as he heard Draco. His thoughts turned dark as he pictured what Draco had said. No one was going to do that to his Ginny and get away with it. He trembled with rage as he slowly rose. By now he was seeing red and his tears stung in his eyes. Before he knew what was happening his wand was raised and there was a green light. The words seemed distant and ghostly but they were uttered by his mouth. The two words formed the spell that ended almost every living thing, "Avada Kedavra!"

The crowd gasped as Draco's lifeless body slumped against the floor. Harry dropped his wand in shock as he fell to his knees. His body twitched in fear and shock, _'What did I do? I promised myself that it would never happen again after the battle…'_ Harry stared at the shock on everyone's faces. He was unaware that Ginny had risen slowly. Harry only thought of one thing to do as he raised the wand to his head. He began to whisper softly, "Avada…"

Suddenly his wand was slapped out of his hand by a tiny hand. Harry stared in horror as Ginny glared down at him. She pulled him into her arms as she sobbed silently. "Don't think you can get out of our argument that easily," she hoarsely whispered after a minute and chuckled lightly. Her eyes cast down towards his hands and she sighed. The crowd seemed to snap out of a trance and began shifting their gaze all over the hall. How do they react to this? The Chosen One, Harry Potter just used the worst Unforgiveable Curse there was. Sure it was on a Death Eater and out of protection of Ginny but it did not change the fact that it occurred. Many began to sympathize for Harry, they could tell he felt remorse and guilt and all almost fell over when he raised his wand to his own temple. At that point Remus had snapped out of it and tried to rush over to Harry but Ginny beat him to it.

Ginny's eyes focused on Harry's finger before she gasped in surprise. She raised his hand slowly along with hers and pointed at the rings. "You've kept yours on this whole time as well?" Harry nodded solemnly as he stared at the ground.

He felt disgusted with himself, contaminated even. He fought so hard to stop people from dying and he in the end took another person's life. "I don't deserve you Ginny. I've killed too many people and you are too good for me." His body shook as the tears came out in waves. His tears soaked his robes and soon Ginny pulled him closer to her. Soon her robes became soaked as well as Harry's crying began to subside. It tore Ginny apart to see him break down in front of her and not know what to do. She ran her hand through his hair trying to calm him down.

"Don't say things like that Harry. You did those things to protect others, not to show your power. If anything I should be the one who doesn't deserve you. You sacrificed everything this past year to take down Tom. You left behind your school, your second family, and even your love just so they would not get hurt." After a while she just let him sob some more in his lap. The crowd had begun to clear by now and Remus stood a short distance from the two. He didn't want to interrupt the two of them but he still wanted to keep an eye on Harry.

After another ten minutes Harry looked up at Ginny and gave her a half-smile. "Do you really mean that Ginny?" She simply nodded while looking into his emerald eyes, some light seemed to be returning to them which made her grin. He took a deep breath and slowly started the sentence he had been practicing in his head ever since his birthday. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I've come back to tell you that I love you with all my heart." He grinned widely as tears began to well up in both of their eyes. Ginny instantly wrapped her hands around his neck before placing a passionate kiss on his lips.

"And I want to tell you, Harry James Potter, that I love you with all my heart," Ginny practically shouted much to Remus's amusement. A second later though a gold and red aura began to surround the two as they kissed. In a flash of fire Fawkes appeared and began to circle the two. The aura seemed to intensify as their kiss continued and the colors began to glow brighter. Fawkes circled lower and began to sing. The song sent chills down his spine as it instantly made him think of Tonks, he turned towards her and felt more in love than he ever felt before. Remus turned his gaze back to Harry and Ginny and had to shield his eyes. The aura radiated with power and was almost blinding. A second later and there were two more flashes of fire and two more phoenixes appeared. One had red and orange feathers, it was the smaller of the two. The second had black feathers with a hint of gold and red. They both joined Fawkes as they circled closer and closer to Ginny and Harry.

Remus rose at this and began to stride towards the two. Before he could reach them Fawkes swooped down and gave out a call. _'You must not interfere, this is a crucial time and if anything goes wrong the two of them will die.'_ Remus jumped back in surprise; usually phoenixes do not mind speak except to those they have bonded with.

'_What is happening to them? I don't think I have seen any magic like this before.'_ Remus looked over Fawkes and saw that Harry and Ginny had passed out. _'They aren't conscious we have to do something.'_

Fawkes cried out again and in a flash of fire the two new phoenixes and the kids disappeared. _'We have much to discuss. I will take you to the Headmaster's office. It is where I told the others to place Harry and Ginny. When we get there I will allow Dumbledore to explain everything. Now grab onto my tail. I will then grab young Ginny's parents. They need to be present to hear this as well.'_ In a flash Remus and Fawkes arrived in the office. The two kids were in a chair being observed by the phoenixes and the portrait of none other than Dumbledore. With another flash Molly and Arthur Weasley appeared next to Remus. Molly was the first one to notice her youngest child.

"What is happening to my daughter?" She tried to step towards the two but Remus held his hand out blocking her path.

He shook his head as he began to speak, "Molly I don't know what is going on but by what Fawkes has told me we cannot touch Ginny or Harry right now, you must be feeling this power radiating from them as well. Apparently Dumbledore is supposed to explain."

Molly fought hard against Remus's arm as she stared daggers into the two on the chair. "I do not want my little girl that close to any boy. He is barely of age and he cannot control his hormones, I was young once too and I will not allow Ginny to make a mistake with him," she shouted the last part much to her surprise but the reaction was what truly stopped her in her tracks.

Lupin stood between Molly and the two with his wand drawn. His voice turned into a snarl as he began to shout, "You dare judge the character of James's son! This boy's maturity far outreaches anyone else of his age. He has always been a gentleman and put everyone else before him. He even broke it off with Ginny so that she would not be targeted by Voldemort!" It was one of the few times that you could see the wolf behind Remus's eyes. Remus took a breath to calm himself. "You weren't in the Entrance Hall a few moments ago. Harry… he killed to protect Ginny, and when he saw what he had done…" Remus broke off for a moment as he found his voice again, "… he tried to take his own life when he realized what he had done."

Arthur had put his hand on Molly's shoulder by now and was about to speak when they heard a quiet cough. Albus waited silently during the ordeal but decided now was the time to gather their attention. "If I may, we are not here to judge Ginevra or Harry's character. I am curious towards that last part though Remus. Would you be willing to enlighten us all with what happened in the Entrance hall?"

Remus gathered his emotions before beginning to recount all that he had observed in the Entrance Hall.

Harry opened his bleary eyes and was shocked at what was around him. It was the same world that appeared when Voldemort had killed him. Harry felt a soft weight leaning against him and gasped in surprise. Ginny was in his arms here. _'If this is the same place as before does that mean we both died? We can't be dead yet, we just got back together.'_ Harry racked his brain trying to remember what had happened. His thoughts were interrupted when Ginny began stirring in his arms.

Ginny took much longer to wake than Harry. She had always been a heavy sleeper and did not take kindly to being woken up. Her eyes grew in shock as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Watching her tenderly was Harry, his emerald eyes shimmered with love and happiness but there was something else in his eyes something she couldn't put her wand on. She looked deeper in his eyes when she realized what else was hidden there, she couldn't believe it, it was… fear. She heard a gasp escape from her mouth and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Her voice was shaking when she finally found her voice, "Harry, what's wrong?"

He felt his jaw tighten when he heard Ginny's question but he couldn't bring himself to answer it. There was no way they could have been dead. The last thing he could remember was hearing Ginny say she loved him then everything went black. So many possibilities were racing through his head and each one became less pleasant. His eyes overflowed with tears as he shook the thoughts from his head. He opened his mouth slowly as he told Ginny one of the few secrets no one knew about him. "I have been here once before. Voldemort had cast the killing curse and I was sent here… This is the crossing between life and death and I don't think we can come back from where we came this time." Harry's voice cracked towards the end as tears overwhelmed him yet again.

Unknown to either of them a small group had surrounded the two. Each bystander had the same pained expression as they watched the two cry and comfort each other. Harry and Ginny looked up when they saw a bright flash, flying in front of them were two glorious phoenixes. Each gave out a small cry before speaking. _'We have much to teach you fledglings. We are honored to have been born from you and will do our best to keep you informed. For now though we believe there are some people who want to meet you.'_ Each phoenix flew into the air and revealed the small crowd behind them. Harry and Ginny gasped when they saw the two people in the front of the group.

**A/N- I hope this chapter has been long enough but I am still hoping to make them longer as I go along. I have started writing the next chapter but would love to have suggestions for Ron, Hermione, and George's choices in significant others. Please PM me any suggestions :3**

**EDIT- Sorry I forgot to add the breaks before so I had to delete and reupload the chapter**


	3. Phoenix Tales

Remus had just finished speaking and slumped down into a chair, his eyes were full of tears as he stared at the Weasleys and the portrait of Dumbledore. "I could have stopped it all. I SHOULD have stopped it all! I stood there frozen in fear though and watched Ginny be tortured, I just watched Harry kill Draco, and the worst is that I just watched Harry attempt to take his life. Sure I moved when I saw but it would have been too late if Ginny didn't get there in time. Some Gryffindor I am," he spat the last part bitterly. Remus held his face in his hands as the tears stream out.

There was silence for a minute or so until Molly's sobs broke through. "My little girl… she was tortured by… by… that Malfoy boy after all she had been through already," she paused as she caught her breath, "and little Harry. He shouldn't have done it. To cast an unforgiveable… that is Dark Magic."

Arthur placed his hand on Remus's shoulder as he saw the werewolf beginning to rise. He glanced at Ginny and Harry before looking at his wife. "Now Molly dear from what Remus said Harry was not doing it out of pleasure, he was protecting Ginny. You also cannot think of Harry as little any more he has been of age for almost a year and Ginny will be of age in four months." Arthur turned to the portrait before speaking again, "Albus do you have any idea of what is happening to my daughter and Harry?"

Upon being acknowledged once more Dumbledore rose in his portrait. "It would seem that Fawkes noticed something… unusual begin to occur seven years ago once Harry entered Hogwarts. His magic seemed restrained and held back, Fawkes informed me that it was ancient phoenix magic. I myself know little about phoenix magic so I put the thought to the side for the time being. I would have forgotten about Harry's restrained magic but Fawkes then informed me of it again only this time it came from Ginevra." Dumbledore nodded towards the sleeping girl on the chair. "The true revelation according to Fawkes was in the Chamber of Secrets. When Fawkes arrived he discovered that the restraining magic had the same signature! Alas I still do not know what that means but apparently Fawkes did. Let me ask you three this, when Harry and Ginny are together does their magic seem more… powerful?"

Harry's gasp was only muffled by the sound of Ginny's gasp of shock. _'Are they older versions of us?' _Ginny thought as she covered her mouth. She looked at the man in front of them. He had untidy ruffled hair and a half-crooked grin on his face, much like the smile that Harry would give her. Her eyes traveled to the woman. She had long, flowing, red hair that reached down past her shoulders. Her grin was wide too but what really caught Ginny's attention were her eyes. They were emerald and seemed to shine brightly, they were Harry's eyes. Again Ginny gasped as she pointed between the two of them muttering incoherently to herself.

The man laughed as he watched the girl. "Look Lils we seemed to have broken them both," again he laughed before being hit by the woman. By now Harry had looked up in surprise.

"Lils? Does that mean…" Harry pointed at them before he muttered, "Mum? Dad?" His voice wavered as he leapt towards them in happiness. He had seen them a few hours ago when he wore the ring but this time they seemed more physical and alive. They simply nodded which made Harry hug his father even tighter.

Harry went over to Ginny and grabbed her hand, leading her to the late Potters. "Ginny, I want you to meet my Mum and Dad. Mum, Dad, I want you to meet my girlfriend Ginny." James and Lily beamed happily at the two of them before each giving Ginny a hug.

Before James released Ginny he whispered quietly, "Welcome to the family. You will find out what I mean in a little bit," he held his finger to his lips as he released her and took a step back. By now Ginny's face almost matched the color of her hair which seemed to amuse James to no end. "So son it seems you fell for the old Potter curse. We Potters seem to be fated to fiery red heads." The sight of Harry's rising blush made James laugh almost as much as he had when he was with the Marauders. His felt a pressure in his chest when he thought of Remus, the last of the great Marauders.

"Mum, Dad, I never wanted either of you to die. I didn't want Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, or… Fred to die either." He looked at Ginny and noticed the color drain from her face. Fred was still a fresh wound to her and she would not overcome this loss easily. He reached out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder while intertwining his other hand through hers. The pain was etched on both of their faces until they heard a bark-like laugh and James was pushed to the side. There stood none other than Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and father figure for about two years.

"What's wrong little pup, it almost appears like you have seen a ghost," Sirius barked at his own joke before embracing both Harry and Ginny in a full body hug. "By Merlin I have missed you so much Harry, and of course you too Ginny. I can proudly say that your father and I have been keeping everyone over here on their toes. Just last week James almost had to sleep on the sofa because of what he did to Lily." Sirius grinned before looking at Lily, "Let's just say that Potter black is not a color that suits your mother's hair. If I am not mistaken we also have another prankster with us though it seems we have an incomplete set for now luckily."

It was Ginny's turn to be surprised as Fred appeared from behind Sirius. In a blur of red Ginny dashed into her brother's arms. They continued the hug for several minutes before Ginny whispered, "Fred is it really you?"

Fred chuckled, "You don't know who your brother is? Ickle-Ginny-kins it's me George." He threw out his arms as if that proved who he was. Ginny looked up shocked before she realized Fred was joking. Harry backed away when he saw the look in her eyes.

"FRED WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU JOKE LIKE THAT NOW! YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW UPSET WE ALL ARE AND YOU DECIDE TO GO AHEAD AND ACT LIKE DYING IS NO BIG DEAL." Ginny's shouts echoed throughout the room as Harry cringed in between his parents and Sirius. She was now shoving her finger into his chest as she shouted.

Fred looked down solemnly, "I'm sorry Ginny. I never thought that I would die this early."

Harry looked down at the ground. _'This is my entire fault. He should have never died, he was so young,'_ he strolled off to what appeared to be an old table and sat in one of the chairs. Harry placed his face into his hands and looked at his feet. _'They must all hate me now.' _

Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, "Back again Harry?" It was a soft and gentle voice, a voice he would never forget. Harry turned around and saw the blue eyes twinkle in delight. For the second time this day Dumbledore stood in front of him. He was about to speak when the phoenixes appeared again. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again. "It seems like this was a quick stop before your real destination. Do not worry we will see each other again."

The phoenixes began to sing, it was such a beautiful song that filled everyone hearing it with hope and love. The black phoenix landed on Harry's shoulder while the other landed on Ginny's. _'Say your goodbyes for now you too. It's time we move on,'_ they said to Harry and Ginny. Harry looked at his parents and Sirius before giving each of them a hug while Ginny hugged Fred. Ginny went towards Harry and took his hand.

Lily looked up quietly towards the couple in front of her. They have gone through too much and it was apparent. "Ginny, when you get back to the other side there will be a surprise for your family, consider it a gift from death since he was not here for this event. You will also be able to visit I believe. You'll understand in a few minutes I suppose." She gave a knowing look towards the phoenixes before the couple disappeared in front of her.

Harry and Ginny had arrived on top of a mountain. The view was marvelous; the clouds had a pink glow and floated lazily past them. "Where are?" Harry muttered as he took his surroundings in. In the distance there were many phoenixes flying.

'_My name is Talmadge and this is Demona. Welcome to the Realm of Phoenixes.'_ Talmadge spread his wings in a dignified manner before allowing them a better view of the land.

Remus nodded slowly, "During the battle in the Department of Mysteries it seemed to happen. I didn't notice it until now but when Ginny was hurt, I think Harry would have done anything to protect her. Then as he carried her away his stunning spell seemed even more powerful than usual. I thought it was from his adrenaline but it doesn't seem likely in hindsight." He looked up at the portrait and then at Molly and Arthur, "What does it mean Albus?"

Albus steepled his fingers and looked down his crooked nose, "Fawkes has told me of a prophecy. Not a prophecy from witches and wizards but one foretold by the phoenixes. It was foretold during the time of Merlin apparently. Since my downfall Fawkes has been in the phoenix realm researching the prophecy and it appears that Ginny and Harry are who it pertains to."

"What does this mean Dumbledore? Why does it have to be my Ginny that it pertains too?" Molly looked at Ginny and then back to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed solemnly, "Molly from all the evidence I believe that Ginny and Harry are soul mates. I don't mean it in the muggle sense either. Harry and Ginny have a bond that has not been recorded or heard of in three centuries. Too put it simply their soul is one, or it will be once the bonding is complete. This I hear only occurs when two people have an undying love for each other. I have spoken to Fawkes and I have learned interesting characteristics of soul bonded pairs. It appears they can mind speak to each other, they also have an impenetrable mind so Occlumency is ineffective. As well when together, especially in physical contact with each other their spells become more powerful. I don't know why the bond chose now to fully connect especially since those two were an item before but Fawkes will undoubtedly look more into it."

All of the adults stared at the couple with curiosity. They always assumed Harry and Ginny had feelings for each other but they never thought it would be like this.

Harry and Ginny pinched each other to make sure they weren't dreaming. "Umm I'm sorry but how did we get here, and what are we doing here?" Harry looked up at Talmadge as he asked these questions.

'_Now young one that is a good question. I believe you are aware of one prophecy pertaining to you. You both appear to pertain to another prophecy. One that has been predicted by the phoenixes a long time ago. Now this prediction is as old as Merlin himself, and we should know since we aided him many times. This prophecy pertains to Merlin's heir and his heir's bonded mate.' _Talmadge and Demona landed on the ground, _'Sit there is much that must be told in this short time.'_

Demona began the tale of how Merlin helped restore balance to the whole magical community. Harry and Ginny listened intently while nodding occasionally. After an hour or so the phoenixes rose.

'_Now it is time for you to take the final step to your bonding for now. You are only entering the first of three stages and those stages could take years to complete. Once we send you back it is key that you keep as much physical contact as you constantly can. If you fail to do so you will begin to become ill and in the long run you both will die. We are surprised the bonding did not happen during the Chamber of Secrets fiasco but something seemed to be blocking Harry until a few hours ago. I am sorry if that brought up unpleasant memories by the way. Now to enter the bond you both must think of how you truly feel about each other. Then you must… what is it called to humans…'_ Demona thought for a few seconds, _'kiss. That's it you two must kiss. After that we will send your minds back to their bodies. Just to forewarn you once the bond begins you two are officially married. Fawkes did not give Albus that detail so it is best if you tell your parents that soon. You will be able to share emotions, memories, and thoughts as well through your mind. Also after you bond I would suggest taking an animagus potion. Remus will be able to aid in that. You will understand when the time comes. Now you can finish the bonding act and we will return you. We will always be around so do not fret.'_

Harry and Ginny looked into each other's eyes and all they saw was love and hope. They leaned in slowly as they parted their lips. As their lips touched the glow returned around them and upon opening their eyes again they noticed that they were in the Headmaster's office. There was a cry of joy as Molly grabbed her daughter and gave her a bone crushing hug.

'_Man one day Mum is going to crush the life out of me,'_ Ginny thought to herself as she gasped for air.

'_I know what you mean Gin.'_ Ginny gasped and then looked at Harry who was laughing. He tapped his forehead while giving a sly grin. Harry kept his hand on Ginny's and once she was released from her mom she slid right next to Harry in the chair.

Ginny could sense the anxiety from Harry but there was something else hidden in those feelings, it was something that seemed to be eating him from the inside. He kept looking in different directions while trying to calm himself. _'Oi! Stop worrying nothing is wrong Harry.'_

Remus was about to leave the office when Harry finally spoke up. "Remus could you stay for a few minutes? Ginny and I have something we want to tell all of you." He waited for Remus to sit before speaking again, "According to the phoenixes it was prophesized that Ginny and I were to form this thing called a soul bond. It was prophesized during Merlin's time and he helped make certain that it would occur. We are supposed to restore order in the magical community, not just for witches and wizards but for all the magical creatures as well. As a part of this bonding it appears one of our plans was sped up." Harry raised his left hand and allowed them to see the ring. "I was going to ask you Mr. Weasley for your daughter's hand in marriage but according to this bond we are already married."

Harry allowed the information to sink in before Mrs. Weasley grabbed both of them into her arms. _'Now you've done it Mr. Potter. I think you may have finally broken my mom beyond repair. She will never get over the fact that I got married before turning seventeen.'_ She tried giving him a dirty look but saw an amused look on his face. _'What is so funny?'_

Harry looked Ginny in the eyes, _'Nothing is funny at all, Mrs. Potter.'_ Ginny's face turned beet red and she smiled at the thought. She was now really Mrs. Potter. Ever since she was ten she wanted to marry Harry and she actually got to.

Remus congratulated Harry before looking at Arthur who looked shocked. "I think we can all agree Harry that we are happy for the two of you. This is one thing I would not tell people though. Many of Voldemort's followers are still in hiding and would love nothing more than to hurt those close to you, especially if they found out Ginny is your wife. I do believe Molly wants to throw a wedding though. She has been planning Ginny's wedding since she was born and it isn't fair that the chance be ripped from her control."

Harry nodded gravely, "I don't want anyone harmed because of me ever again. Even if they all told me it wasn't my fault I still don't believe them…" Harry held his hand to his mouth quickly but Remus caught his slip up.

"Harry please explain what you just said now." Remus said while tapping his wand on the arm rest of his chair.

Harry decided to tell the truth, or at least a part of it. He pulled the ring of Marvalo Gaunt out of his pocket. "This is one of the deathly hallows. My dad's cloak was another and Dumbledore's wand completed the set. This ring is what helped me the few moments before I faced Tom in the Forbidden Forest. It brought back my mum, dad, Sirius, and… Fred. They weren't alive but they were there. I was able to talk to them and apologize but they kept telling me it wasn't my fault."

Remus had stiffened suddenly, "You saw Lily, James, and Sirius?" Harry nodded as he stared sadly into the werewolf's eyes.

"They said congratulations with Tonks and Teddy. They also said that if you join them any time soon they would never forgive you. They will always be watching after you though and will try to help if they could in any way."

Before Remus could respond respond Kingsley's patronus appeared and began to speak in his voice. "Molly, Arthur, return to the Great Hall immediately. It's Fred, he isn't dead. Somehow he has returned from the dead." The patronus left in a silvery wisp as everyone looked shocked.

Harry and Ginny recalled what Lily had said before, _"when you get back to the other side there will be a surprise for your family, consider it a gift from death since he was not here for this event."_

Fawkes, Demona, and Talmadge appeared in front of Remus, Arthur, and Molly. "They will take you to the Great Hall and then return for us. Hurry to Fred." The three of them left in a flash of phoenix fire leaving Harry, Ginny, and Albus alone.

"Just when I thought my adventure was done Albus it seems like I have to take another one. Professor, when you gave Ron the Deluminator you knew he was going to leave didn't you?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "Alas Harry I always thought young Ronald would abandon you. I didn't want to think it but it was a high possibility so I had to give him a means to return."

Ginny stared at Harry and Dumbledore before everything they said finally clicked. "Are you saying my dear brother left you and Hermione?" Harry could feel Ginny's anger and tried to calm her. "My dear brother left the two of you alone and did not think to contact any of us when he left!"

Harry cringed and felt relieved when the phoenixes returned. "Come on Gin we got to go see what has happened."

Ginny looked as if she was going to argue but stopped. _'If I see Ron I swear I am going to Bat-Bogey him to the other side,'_ she thought to Harry before sending a mental image of what she meant. Harry shuddered as he grabbed Talmadge's tail. The flashed to a corner of the hall and had to cover their ears. They surveyed the scene and it was total chaos. Many family's tears seemed to have returned while others were staring daggers at the Weasleys.

Talmadge and Demona perched themselves in front of the couple, _'We will try to calm them with our songs. You two try something as well or we fear this will end badly.'_ The phoenixes ascended and began to cry a calming tune.

Harry stared for a second as the din began to grow louder. Harry pulled his wand out and placed it on his Adam's apple. "Sonorous," he muttered silently then took a breath. "Silence!" he boomed and the sound instantly caused the crowd to go quiet. All eyes were upon him and Ginny in wonder. No one seemed to have noticed them arrive in the Great Hall.

The Weasleys and Hermione carefully strode over to the couple. Fred winked which Harry acknowledged with a slight nod. His voice boomed again with an unexpected tone of authority. "I would like to know what is the meaning of this outbreak."

**A/N- Okay so I couldn't keep Fred dead. He always seemed important enough to me. And I skipped telling of Merlin's tale fully because I don't want all the information out at once. It's not that I haven't thought of the tale I already have it all written in my notepad on my laptop. Again thank you to Batmarcus for helping out before. Please review it helps me find flaws and improve on them.**


	4. Rooms and a Secret

The crowd looked at Harry in shock. Slowly they seemed to snap out of their daze. They all looked at Fred in fear. Minerva stepped forward. "How is this possible? Fred Weasley was dead how is he living now?"

Harry looked at Minerva and then at the Weasleys before speaking, "I have an idea as to how this has happened. I am afraid I cannot reveal it though."

"Why not?" She asked

The images of his parents and loved ones flashed in front of his eyes. He hastily wiped away some tears and grabbed a hold of Ginny's hand. "I have vowed not to speak of it until I am allowed. You would not believe me anyways," he said.

"We would so," Ron said.

"No Ron you would not believe Harry or me," Ginny whispered as she looked at her older brother.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because you won't. We didn't even believe it when we saw them..." she muttered a little too quickly and covered her mouth.

"Who?" Molly asked.

Harry looked up in alarm, "No one Mrs. Weasley."

"Harry?"" She questioned.

"Mrs. Weasley please..." Harry pleaded as a few tears threatened to form again, "please don't ask us to tell you more."

Molly deflated, "Alright," She sighed.

"Thanks," he whispered softly before pulling Ginny closer to him.

Minerva walked up to Harry, "I need to speak to you... alone."

"Wherever I go so does Ginny," Harry said.

"And why is that Mr. Potter?" she snapped.

"I said so, and I can't be away from her," He said carefully.

Ron stared at Harry and Ginny carefully. His brotherly instincts were raising red flags.

"Fine but I expect a better explanation why you cannot be away from her during our talk. And do not think that teenage hormones are a good enough excuse."

"Fine," Harry said.

She led Harry and Ginny into an empty classroom and cast a locking and silencing charm to ensure privacy. "I need an explanation as to why Mr. Malfoy is no longer living. I would also like to know where you two disappeared to after the event."

"Short version or the long version?" Harry asked.

"You choose Mr. Potter. I would also like to know what you did that made Miss Weasley so determined to hex you."

"Okay," Harry said and he explained everything.

"So you killed Mr. Malfoy?" Minerva asked Harry at the end of the story.

"Yes, to defend Ginny," Harry said.

"And you two were in my office afterwards? Even I was denied access when I tried to enter it before," Minerva said questioningly.

"Yes," Ginny said.

"That is impossible. How was I denied access to my own office." she asked quickly.

Harry smirked as he answered in one word, "Albus."

"What about Albus?" She asked.

"He denied access to anyone he did not want present in the room." Harry whispered.

"Is he alive as well?" She asked.

Harry shook his head, "No, his portrait is what locked the office down."

"Oh," She said sadly.

Ginny looked up with sudden realization, "He was close to you wasn't he? I don't mean like in a coworker sort of way."

McGonagall nodded sadly.

"I should have been able to save him," Harry whispered quietly.

"What?" McGonagall asked.

Harry sat in a seat as Ginny ran her hand through his hair. She could see the memory in his head and it pained her. "When... he died. He could have disarmed Draco but instead he stunned me. I was under my cloak because he told me to be. He gave up his one chance of survival..."

"Harry, Albus loved you like a grandson, he would do anything if it meant your safety," McGonagall said.

"It was my fault though! He knew I would protect him if I had the chance." Harry screamed. "It was my fault so many people died!"

"Harry! Listen to me this is not your fault!" McGonagall said.

"Then whose fault is it? I didn't hear anyone else being specifically targeted by Tom," Harry began. Ginny put a comforting hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

_'Be calm Harry,'_ she soothed silently.

"Harry, you need to understand we choose to fight here. Not just for you, but for the school and the world if we had lost here that would have been it for hope and all we cared for," Mcgonagall said.

"So many died though, Albus, Sirius, Snape... Mum and Dad..." Harry's voice cracked at the end.

"Harry they all died attempting to bring down a psychopath, they knew what they were getting into when they choose to fight him," She said.

Harry nodded, "I'm sorry professor."

Ginny looked up, "I believe you wanted to know why we cannot be separated?"

"Yes, please explain," McGonagall said.

Harry sighed and looked at the Headmistress, "What do you know about soul bonds?"

"Nothing really, I have heard the term before though," She said.

"It is a unification of two people's minds and their souls and is extremely rare." He suddenly had a thought, "Professor how can Ginny and I get an animagus revealing potion?"

"I think Slughorn was making some for interested students," She said.

Harry looked up hopefully. "We need them as soon as possible. Talmadge and Demona told us we need to take them."

"Who?" She asked.

Harry and Ginny passed a glance before calling for the phoenixes. Each arrived at the same time and landed on a shoulder. "Headmistress this is Talmadge and Demona," Ginny said while pointing at each phoenix.

"They are magnificent, but I thought Fawkes was the only Phoenix," She said

"No Fawkes was bonded to Albus. There are many phoenixes but few enter our world." Harry explained after silently conversing with Talmadge and Demona.

"Well they are incredible creatures," She said.

"They truly are," Ginny whispered as Fawkes appeared.

""Fawkes what brings you here?" Ginny asked.

Fawkes studied Minerva intently before bowing his head_. 'I have come to see Dumbledore's mate, Mrs. Potter.'_

"Oh really, why?" Ginny asked

'Upon Albus's death our bond transferred to his mate. I would have arrived sooner but Albus advised against it,' Fawkes gave a mournful cry and landed on Minevra's shoulder.

"Oh, well Professor you have a new pet," She said

Fawkes shot a look at Ginny and Harry laughed. "Gin he is not a pet. Fawkes's bond transferred to you Headmistress upon Albus's death."

"What? Why me?" She asked.

Harry and Ginny blushed, "You are Albus's mate, similar to Ginny and I."

"Oh, I see," McGonagall said

The two teens nodded. _'Should we tell her about our marriage?'_ Harry asked silently.

'_Do you think she could handle that?'_ Ginny asked

_'I don't know. It was a shock for us even,'_ Harry murmured, _'not that I don't like it.'_

_'I know, but could she handle it?'_ Ginny asked.

_'I don't know Ginny. She is strong but you saw how she faltered when we spoke of Albus.' _Harry noted.

_'True,'_ Ginny sighed.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley why are you two so quiet?" Minerva questioned.

"We were talking," Harry said.

"I did not hear anything," Minerva snapped.

"In our heads," Harry finished.

"You see," Ginny began.

"With our bond," Harry smirked.

"We can speak in our minds," Ginny mimicked the smirk.

"And our memories are one," Harry continued. "I am so happy to be able to call her my wife."

"Your wife?" She asked in shock.

They turned red while nodding. "It is another effect from the bond. Ginny and I are married."

"Were you going to tell me that?" She asked.

"We were trying to decide how you would react," Ginny whispered as she stroked Demona's feathers.

"Oh, really?" She asked.

"Yes mam. We can't let any of this information leave this room." Harry whispered.

"Why is that?"

There was a long drawn out silence as the couple silently argued. "It's because Harry is afraid. Tom's followers are still around and he does not want me to become a target. If something were to happen to me then it will affect him as well." Ginny looked down as Harry glared at her.

"Are you not already a target?"

"I am but I am now an even bigger target and Harry will," Ginny was cut off by a growl.

"Never let them touch you," Harry finished menacingly.

"Alright, I will not tell anyone until you both are ready," she said.

"Thank you," they whispered in unison.

"It is no trouble," She sighed.

"Professor we really need the revealer potion as soon as possible." Harry said while glancing around.

"Right, follow me," She said. Harry and Ginny rose and followed Minerva out of the room. She led them to the potions rooms.

Slughorn was sitting behind his desk with a box of crystal pineapples. "Well if it isn't Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, how nice to see you two."

"You as well Professor," they said together.

Slughorn was taken aback by their united answer. "What can I do for the three of you today?"

"We would like a revealer potion," Harry said.

"Ah you two wish to see if you have an animal form," Slughorn chuckled while withdrawing two vials.

"Yes please thank you," Ginny said.

"I am a bit surprised though. Not even a day after beating Tom and you are already trying to become an animagus." Slughorn said in awe. "Tell me who is going to help you train?"

"I will," McGonagall said.

"Thanks professor," they said in unison.

"My pleasure," She said.

"Now I suggest you two to lie down as you take the potion. It will put you to sleep as you meet your form." Slughorn advised.

"Alright," they said together.

"Good now I believe we should return to the Great Hall. I hope chaos has not ensued," Minerva huffed as they exited the chamber.

"I'm sure everyone's fine," Harry said.

"You can never be too sure in Hogwarts," Minerva said with a smirk.

"True, but I think this time I'm right," Harry said.

Ginny nodded, "You can say that we have a bird's eye view of the Great Hall."

"Oh really?" McGonagall asked.

They grinned knowingly. "I believe phoenixes are actually watching the Hall for us," Harry corrected his wife.

"Oh, can you see through their eyes?" She asked.

"No but they are keeping us informed. I am able to see out of Harry's eyes though." Ginny admitted while blushing. _'At least one of us hasn't had to use the loo yet,'_ she added silently.

_'I know, but for how much longer?'_ Harry thought

_'I don't know. We can't be apart though, it would harm and possibly kill us if we separated so soon,'_ she replied quietly.

_'I know that's what worries me,'_ Harry thought.

The doors of the Hall opened and Minerva walked through. She turned back to the teens, "Well are you two coming in or not?"

"Might as well or others will be suspicious," Ginny said.

"A wise decision Miss Weasley," she replied as she led the two back to the rest of their family. The crowd eyed them wearily.

"Harry, Ginny are you alright?" Molly asked.

"Yeah we just had a pleasant talk about a few things that happened," Harry whispered while glancing around the hall.

"Well, that's nice come sit with us," She said happily.

"Thanks," he muttered as he pulled Ginny closer to him protectively. The others eyed him carefully as they all sat down.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. You just seem to be really close to my sister," Ron muttered. Fred gave Harry a nod and wink and turned back to talking to George.

"Well, we are dating remember?" Ginny said.

Ron spit out his pumpkin juice in surprise. "Harry broke it off after our sixth year. I thought the kiss on Harry's birthday didn't mean anything. You said you wouldn't mess with my sister Harry!"

"Ron, first of all I told you after the fact that if we won the war I would get back together with Ginny if I could. Second yes the kiss did just sort of happen," Harry said

"It did not just sort of happen Harry," Ginny said defensively. "If I remember correctly you said it was the best birthday present you could receive."

"Did I?" Harry asked sarcastically.

She smacked the back of his head, "Don't push it Potter. Besides we wouldn't want to hurt Ronnykins by being caught snogging in my room again."

"True," Harry said smirking.

"So you are messing with my sister," Ron growled while glaring at Harry.

"I am not we're dating simple as that," Harry spat. The other Weasleys nodded.

Ron huffed when he noticed he was out numbered. "I'll be keeping my eye on you two."

Harry just sighed. Harry felt a peace of parchment hit the back of his head and read it quickly.

_I won't tell anyone the secret. Lily and James told me what would happen if others found out._

_-Fred._

Harry looked over and nodded to Fred.

Fred grinned widely and mouthed, "Mrs. Potter," to Ginny before holding his sides in laughter.

Ginny turned bright red, but smiled.

Harry chuckled lightly before turning back to the rest of the family. "I'm just happy the family is whole," he said joyfully.

"You're a part of this family too you know," Arthur said to him with a knowing smile.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley," Harry said while blushing.

"It's not necessary, it's true," Arthur said.

"Is Hogwarts going to open next year?" Ginny asked quietly to her family.

"Yes, if repairs are done by then," Molly said.

"I can help," Harry said firmly. "I need to finish my seventh year and take my N.E.W.T.S."

Hermione beamed at him and Ron looked shocked. "You want to come back to school?" They said together in different tones.

"Yes. I thought that I wanted to be an Auror but some things changed," he glanced at Ginny. "I want to finish my last year and then I want to be an Unspeakable."

Hermione looked even more thrilled at that, "Harry that's wonderful!" She said

Ron looked at his food glumly. "What changed Harry? I thought we were going to become Aurors together."

"To be honest Ron, I'm sick of chasing after the bad guys and having to constantly worry about the safety of those I care about. It's all I've done since my first year," Harry said.

Ron nodded after a minute. "I guess I understand. What ever happened to that git Snape?"

Surprisingly Harry glared at him, "Voldemort killed him Ron," Harry said.

"The slimy haired Death Eater got what he deserved. I bet he tried talking back to Voldemort. I would have loved to see that." Ron said while laughing.

Ginny looked up as she felt the anger boiling in the bond. "How dare you," Harry said in a low threatening tone.

Ron was taken aback by Harry's response. "Harry this is Snape we are talking about. He killed Dumbledore, he tortured the students here, he was a bloody Death Eater!"

"Ron stop!" Ginny said quickly while rubbing Harry's shoulder.

"You don't know just how much he gave up for our side," Harry said.

"What did he give up? A chance to be right next to Riddle the whole day? He was just as bad as Voldemort Harry." Ron shouted.

Rather than respond Harry snapped his fingers and the Pensive with Snape's memories. "Watch these, and tell me he was evil!" Harry spat at Ron. All the Weasleys jumped into the pensieve followed by Harry, Ginny, and Hermione.

Harry and Ginny watched the reactions of everyone and waited until they exited the pensieve. "Severus Snape was the bravest man I have known."

"Harry, where did you get these?" Molly asked sadly.

"I saw Severus die... In the shrieking shack. Riddle sent Nagini on him and I couldn't save him. He... He gave me those memories and a few others." Harry said as tears streamed down his face.

"Harry, I didn't know," Ron said.

"He didn't want anyone to know. He knew everyone hated him and he did not care." Harry said sadly.

"I just..." Hermione trailed off looking sad.

"It's too late for him. Severus knew the risks and took them without hesitation." Ginny said as she banished the pensieve back to where it came from.

"Why though?" Fred asked.

Ginny looked at Harry's eyes sadly. "Lilly Potter," she whispered.

"Harry's mum?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded, "Severus and Lily were childhood friends. She was the first person to be kind to him and he grew to love her. He was devastated when she began to date James. When Voldemort began to hunt the Potters Snape changed sides. He never stopped loving Lily."

They were all silent. Harry pulled Ginny closer as Talmadge flew down. He grabbed a tail feather and flashed back into Dumbledore's old office. He scooped the body of Severus in his arms and they returned to the hall. "He deserves a tomb next to Dumbledore's."

McGonagall nodded carefully.

"Professor am I allowed to finish my seventh year?" Harry asked after placing the body on the table.

"Yes when the school is repaired," She said.

"I offer my wand to help. With the Elder Wand repairs should be done quicker," Harry suggested.

"That would be of great help," She said.

"Excellent," Harry said happily.

"Indeed, but we all need rest first I think?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course." Molly agreed. "We can all go to the Burrow and return in the morning."

"Actually Mrs. Weasley Ginny and I are going to Grimmauld Place. I need to retrieve some items from there anyways." Harry whispered.

Molly looked at him suspiciously.

"What is the look for Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Are you coming to the burrow after that?" She asked.

Harry and Ginny spoke silently for a few minutes. "We were not planning on it but if you insist then yes we will return to the Burrow after that." Harry said slowly.

"I would, but Ginny is nearly of age and I cannot stop her," Molly said.

"We don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Harry reassured Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you," She said.

"No problem." Harry said with a smile before pulling Mrs. Weasley aside. "We do have a problem though. Ginny and I need to keep in contact. If we don't we feel weak and it begins to hurt. We are worried about sleeping and using the loo."

"Well, you can share a bed, but as for the loo, I'm not sure," Molly said.

"Thank you. We've been trying to find a solution but it is rather embarrassing to discuss between ourselves Mum," Ginny admitted while turning red. "What are you going to tell the others about Harry and I sharing a bed?"

"I'm not sure," Molly said carefully.

"We aren't either. I don't mean to make things difficult," Harry muttered quietly.

"It's alright, maybe you should stay there..."She said.

"You are all welcome at Grimmauld Place. Kreacher is loads better now as well. Ginny and I were going to take Sirius's room if we went there." Harry informed her.

"Thank you Harry dear the Burrow is a bit crowded," She said.

"Anytime Mrs. Weasley. Is there anything else we can do to help." Harry asked.

"No, we can get there ourselves," she said.

"Okay. We will leave right away to help get the house situated. If anyone from the Order needs somewhere to stay they can stay with us. Can you please tell Minister Kingsley that?" Harry asked as Talmadge and Demona landed on each of their shoulders.

"Of course," she said.

"Have a safe trip," Harry called out before a flash of phoenix fire transported him and Ginny into the kitchen of Grimmauld place. "Kreacher!" he called out.

Kreacher arrived with a loud pop and bowed, "How can I serve Master and Mistress Potter?"

"Could you prepare the guest rooms?" Harry asked.

"Of course Master Harry. Is there anything else you require?" Kreacher asked while the fake locket bounced off his chest.

"Actually Kreacher we want you to have the portrait of Sirius's mum replaced. We want you to have the portrait though." Ginny said with a smile.

"Kreacher would be honored, Mistress what would you like it replaced with?"

Ginny grinned widely, "Can you replace it with the picture of Harry's parents, Sirius, Remus, and Harry when he was a baby?"

"I could yes," Kreacher said.

"Thank you Kreacher." Harry said with a smile. 'Come on Gin, let's go see our new room.'

"Okay," She said following him.

Harry opened the door carefully and walked inside. The room was clean once more and many pictures were stacked on a desk. "Welcome to our room."

Ginny smiled around at the room.

"He made it Gryffindor themed to spite his parents," Harry whispered as he felt the banner on the wall.

"Why the half-naked muggle girls?" She asked glancing at the desk.

"Sirius... he let his bits do the thinking a lot of the times," Harry chuckled as he set the cloak and Resurrection Stone down.

"So, now what?" Ginny asked.

"What do you want to do, Mrs. Potter?" Harry asked while sitting on the bed.

"I don't know," Ginny said sitting beside him.

Harry leaned forward and kissed her gently. Ginny kissed him back enjoying the feeling. Harry pulled her on top of him and sent what he was feeling through the bond. She moaned into his mouth happily Harry stopped suddenly and turned red. _'I have to use the loo...' _he thought in fright.

_'Oh,'_ she thought awkwardly

_'Umm Umm... I have an idea,'_ Harry grabbed a sheet and led them to the loo. "Just don't peek through my eyes," he whispered as he hung a sheet between them but continued to hold hands.

Ginny blushed as she stood there.

After a few minutes Harry pulled the sheet down. "I need to wash my hands now Gin."

"Okay," She said carefully.

Harry turned the water on and leaned his body against her so that they would stay in contact. He carefully washed and dried his hands before turning around. "All done," he said happily.

"Good," She said.

There was a knock on the door and Kreacher entered, "Sorry for the disturbance Master and Mistress but your guests are in the kitchen."

"Thank you Kreacher," Harry said.

Harry and Ginny entered the kitchen to find the others waiting already. "Where were you two?" Ron asked coolly.

"Looking at how Kreacher cleaned the house," Harry said nonchalantly.

"He did a wonderful job too. We just need to get rid of the pictures of those muggle girls in Sirius's room Harry," she said with a smile which made Ron more flustered.

"I agree," Harry said.

"Kreacher's new room is where Buckbeak used to stay. Please respect his privacy," Ginny informed the Weasleys and Hermione.

"Of course," Hermione said happily since Kreacher had an actual room.

"You guys can have any room that you want except for Sirius's old room. That room is mine," Harry said quickly while passing bottles of butterbeer around.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean by really?" Harry asked after taking a sip of butterbeer.

"We can pick any room?" Ron asked in shock.

"Any room except for Kreacher's room and Sirius's old room," Harry corrected Ron.

"Okay, that's fine," Ron said as he exited the room.

They were all getting up ready to find their rooms. Hermione came over to Ginny, "Come on Ginny let's find a room for us."

"Actually I already have a room," Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"Oh you do? Where will we be sleeping?" Hermione asked obliviously. Ginny and Harry both turned red.

They pulled Hermione away, "I'm staying with Harry," She whispered.

Hermione looked like she was going to shout but Harry quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "Don't tell anyone. Mrs. Weasley gave us permission already and the less people who knew the better, especially Ron."

"Understand?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded slowly as she eyed them both. "This is a dumb question since it's only been a day but Ginny... are... are you pregnant?"

"What? No!" Ginny said in outrage.

"Hermione we have never even done something like that. What would make you think that?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Well why else would he be sleeping in the same bed as you I mean I know you are dating, but..." She trailed off

"But what Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"If you were pregnant…"

"What if I was pregnant Hermione?" Ginny said suspiciously, "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing I just, don't know why you're sleeping together is all," Hermione said defensively.

"Because we want to Hermione! We don't want to be separated after all those months apart." Ginny said sadly.

"Okay," Hermione said.

Harry and Ginny slipped into a chair together and he handed her his butterbeer casually.

"Well that went well," Ginny said.

"Yeah we will be lucky if Hermione is the only one who is suspicious. I can't believe she thought you were pregnant," Harry whispered.

"Well, her logic makes some sense," Harry said.

"I know it does," Ginny admitted quietly. "I just hope Ron doesn't find out."

"I don't think he will," Harry said.

_'I really hope he doesn't,'_ she thought while finishing the butterbeer.

_'Well there is nothing he can do about it anyway,'_ Harry thought.

_'I'd like to see him try,'_ she said with a sly smile before kissing his lips softly.

_'He can't separate us.'_ Harry thought kissing her back

"Nothing can separate us," She whispered while pulling Harry into her arms.

Harry pulled her closer to him, "I know that." He whispered.

Ginny grinned while nibbling on his lower lip. "Ginny," Harry moaned quietly as she sucked on his bottom lip.

"Yes Harry?" she asked innocently.

"If you keep that up I might lose control of myself," Harry said.

"We wouldn't want that would we?" she whispered while nibbling his ear. Harry moaned again and began to kiss her neck. Ginny gasped as she straddled Harry's lap. She pushed him against the chair and began biting his neck softly. Harry began to kiss down to her chest. Ginny moaned loudly as she held his head at her chest. "Oh Harry."

"Ginny, we shouldn't do this here," Harry groaned.

"Afraid someone will catch us," She whispered into his ear.

"A bit yeah," Harry moaned as she started to grind against him.

"I know you don't want to stop though Harry. We can both feel it in the bond." she whispered seductively while removing his shirt.

"I don't I just want to go somewhere, where the others won't walk in on us," Harry said.

"Really Mr. Potter, you would take me and claim me as yours right now?" Ginny asked while stroking designs on his chest.

"Yes," Harry said softly.

Ginny kissed the tip of his nose, "Well you are going to have to wait."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked surprised since she had started all this.

"Did you really think getting into my knickers would be that easy?" she asked while kissing his cheek.

"No, but a man can dream," Harry said.

Ginny giggled, "That's true." She got off his lap and hid his shirt behind her back.

"Can I have that back?" He asked.

"Now why would you want it back?" she asked while pulling him towards the door.

"Others might see," Harry complained weakly.

She handed him the shirt. "Fine, you win."

"Thank you," He said sliding his shirt on.

"No problem. We wouldn't want other girls staring at you without your shirt on," Ginny whispered jealously.

"Like who Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah or any other girls that come into the house," She said while opening the door.

"She only likes me like a brother Gin," Harry said.

"I know but a girl is always jealous," she muttered.

"Not Hermione though," Harry said.

"I meant me you prat," she said playfully while swatting at his arm.

"I know," Harry said with a smirk.

"If you weren't so cute you would be unbearable," she joked while patting his cheek,

"You wound!" Harry said pretending to be hurt.

"Come on let's see what the others are up to Mr. Melodramatic," Ginny said while pulling him into the hall.

"Okay," Harry said letting her drag him around.

"Good boy," she said playfully while scratching behind his ear.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Harry James Potter!" she said and entered the library with him.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

_'Because I am your wife,'_ she said silently before looking around. "What should we do with the library?"

"Keep it?" Harry asked.

"I know that but a lot of these books talk about Dark Magic. They can be dangerous," She said while picking a book up.

"True lets have them examined and destroyed," Harry said.

"I think Kreacher can do that." Ginny said while placing the book down. "What do you want to do now Mr. Potter?"

"Not sure Mrs. Potter," Harry whispered.

The heard someone clearing their throat from the doorway and froze in fright. Fred laughed as he entered, "Only me," he said casually.

"Feed don't do that!" Ginny said.

Fred closed the door, "So sorry Mrs. Potter. I guess I left my manners with the after life."

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"Still kind of in shock that I was brought back. It was... interesting on the other side. James and Sirius truly are pranksters." Fred said quietly while slipping into a chair.

"I bet," Harry said smiling as he and Ginny say down.

"So married before you are even of age. Anything else you do with Harry before you turned seventeen?" Fred said with a wink.

"What… we… no," Harry said.

Fred raised his eyebrows in surprise, "No? After all the stories your parents told me about their years together I am amazed you two haven't done a thing yet especially with the bond."

"We almost did," Ginny said blushing.

"Blimey Ginny! I was just pulling your leg. You have to be careful with boys, no offence Harry." Fred eyed them carefully.

"We didn't though," She said.

"I believe you, just be careful. Lilly and James told me something, I can't tell you guys it though at least not yet," Fred whispered softly.

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"I promised I wouldn't." He said with a smile, "Besides it is going to be a fun time."

"Fred tell us," Harry said.

"My lips are sealed. You two may be scary but I'm scared of your parents more Harry." Fred said with a laugh.

"Please?" Ginny asked.

"No sis. I swore to them that I would not tell until the time is right," Fred said firmly.

"When will that be?" Harry asked.

"If I say that then I give away the secret," he said wisely.

"Freeeeddddd," Ginny whined.

"Look I'm serious. I can't tell you it until the time is right." Fred said sharply.

"You are not. Sirius is in the afterlife," Harry said.

Fred chuckled shortly before snapping his eyes towards Harry, "Good one but I cannot and will not say anything until the time is right. Anyways I came up here because everyone is back in the kitchen. Kreacher seems to have made a feast."

"Oh we'll be right down," Harry said.

"Good you don't want anyone to grow suspicious," Fred said with a grin before slipping downstairs.

"Prat," Harry huffed.

"I wonder what this secret is. Apparently your parents know about it," Ginny said curiously.

"Not sure I thought they would tell me," Harry said.

"I guess we aren't supposed to know," she whispered while pulling him towards the door. "Come on were hungry."

"Okay," Harry sighed.

Ginny grinned and pecked his cheek before leading him into the kitchen.

"About time," Ron said.

"What?" Ginny asked innocently.

"He would not let us eat until you got here," Ron said.

Harry looked at Kreacher. "You did not have to wait for us Kreacher."

"This is master's house, meals should be eaten with the master present," Kreacher said.

"Thank you Kreacher but next time you can start without us. I don't want everyone waiting because I am not present," Harry said kindly.

"Yes master," Kreacher said bowing.

"So did everyone find their room?" Ginny asked bubbly.

"Yeah we all found our rooms," George said.

"Good. Harry was hoping you would find a room easily," She said while pulling Harry to sit next to her.

"Then it's great that we did," Fred said.

"So where is everyone staying," Harry asked while scooping food onto his plate.

"Arthur and I have the top floor," Molly said.

Harry nodded while turning to the others. "Where are you staying Fred and George?"

"Under mum and dad," they said happily.

Harry nodded and handed the food off to Ron. "Where are you staying mate?"

Across from them," Ron said.

"And you Hermione?" Ginny asked while Harry began to eat.

"Across from Harry," She said.

_'She doesn't trust us?'_ Harry thought while putting a fork full of potatoes into his mouth.

"Excellent. Glad that is all taken care of," Ginny said while rubbing the back of her head.

"I just choose there because it's where I'm used to sleeping," Hermione shrugged.

"Hold up where is Ginny sleeping," George and Ron said simultaneously. Fred elbowed George in the ribs.

"With Hermione Ron," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded her head quickly before shooting a look at Harry and Ginny.

"Oh okay," Ron said while taking a huge bit of food.

"Okay yeah," George said.

"Now let's eat," Ginny said happily as they all began to dig in. She kept one hand entwined in Harry's under the table.

**A/N- sorry it took so long to update. I hit a mental block and Batmarcus is now helping me write this :3 please read and review**


End file.
